De encuentros, secretos, sorpresas y lagrimas
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Hermione se había rendido. No había logrado encontrar a sus padres y regresó con las manos a Inglaterra. Ahora, años después, aparece alguien que puede reunirla con ellos... siempre y cuando este dispuesta a escuchar lo que Hermione tiene que decir. AI Para Druida!
1. Cuando menos te lo esperas

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 **N/A:** Como ven este fic ha sido creado en base a una petición de la personita que me ha tocado. Debo admitir que me rompí la cabeza para ver la forma en cómo plasmarlo y más por buscar que quedara como mi cabeza pedía... En serio espero y se asemeje aunque sea un poquito a lo que tenías en mente.

Con mucho cariño y porque ella se lo merece, aquí te dejo la petición que no se me fue de la cabeza. Para ¡ _ **Druida**_!

Un agradecimiento especial para **MrsDarfoy** , mi magnifica beta. Que me ha tenido paciencia desde que me le pegué como lapa xD. ¡Un beso y abrazo hermosa!.

::

* * *

 **Cuando menos te lo esperas, el destino te puede dar una sorpresa.**

* * *

::

~O~O~O~

El flash de las cámaras iluminaba el rostro de los jugadores y del entrenador Richard Rafferty. Los reporteros trataron de que se les diera la palabra para poder preguntar a cualquiera de los chicos frente a ellos.

El equipo Nacional Australiano se mostraba confiado y orgulloso, mostrando sus impecables uniformes y luciendo los colores que les representarían en el Mundial de Quidditch de ese año.

La más joven de sus integrantes sonreía disimuladamente al escuchar su nombre. Todos querían unas palabras de cualquiera de ellos; era momento de que el entrenador pusiera un poco de orden.

—Damas y caballeros, no hay que perder los papeles. Todos tendrán su momento de hablar con los muchachos. —Richard señaló en ese momento a una bruja de la primera fila, cuya vuelapluma hacía juego con su atuendo color salmón.

—Narel Cooper, corresponsal del _Diario Nueva Ventura_. Señorita Wilkins, ¿qué se siente al ser seleccionada como guardiana en un evento de tal magnitud como es la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?

Perdita Wilkins tomó su varita para hacer un sutil hechizo amplificador antes de responder. Sin perder la pose, con la espalda erguida, comenzó a hablar.

—Es todo un honor. No podrían darse una idea de la sorpresa que fue el enterarme de la decisión tomada por los directivos. —Sonrió ante la nueva ronda de flashes proveniente de las cámaras mágicas—. Voy a mostrar mi capacidad a todos; me romperé un brazo antes de permitir que una Quaffle entre por nuestros aros.

Perdita sintió como su compañero, Andy Tsaneva, le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de que comenzaran a responder las preguntas de los demás periodistas.

Habían sido dos horas agotadoras entre preguntas y repuestas, pero al menos el tiempo estuvo sazonado con bromas de sus compañeros de equipo y el mismo entrenador. Era refrescante ver los ánimos en lo alto ante la posibilidad de repetir el triunfo del sesenta y seis.

—¡Perdita, Perdita, una última pregunta! —El reportero, al ver que se le concedía la petición, se puso de pie— ¿Qué expectativas tienes sobre el equipo anfitrión?

Perdita sonrió al escucharle. Los rumores decían que el equipo inglés era uno de los más fuertes de ese año. Los habían estudiado a todos y debía admitir que sus golpeadores y el capitán darían buena pelea a sus compañeros en algún encuentro, pero sus cazadores no le preocupaban.

—Confío en la capacidad de mis compañeros y, aunque se ve que son un equipo fuerte, nosotros lo somos aún más. Espero que tengamos un encuentro emocionante para sacar lo mejor de nosotros. Que no les quede duda: regresaremos con la victoria.

Con esa última declaración, Perdita y sus compañeros se despidieron para, en unas cuantas horas, realizar el viaje por traslador a la sede de ese año de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch 2019: Inglaterra.

~O~O~O~

Hermione suspiró al llegar a casa; había sido un día agotador en el Ministerio, por no decir que todos estaban atentos a los partidos de Quidditch que se estaban llevando en esos días y por lo mismo el trabajo comenzaba a retrasarse _un poco._

—He llegado, ¿Ron? —le llamó como cada día, para saber si había sido la primera en llegar o si él salió antes de la tienda.

—¡En la cocina!.

Ella sonrió, dejando su portafolio en la mesa y su capa en el perchero. Al parecer Ron ya llevaba un rato en casa, o por lo menos el olor proveniente de la cocina así lo indicaba. Al entrar, lo encontró frente a la estufa, apagando el fuego y limpiando después sus manos con el mandil.

—Te he dicho que no te limpies en el mandil, Ron. Para eso están las servilletas.

Él se limitó a sonreír mientras se acercaba para abrazarla y besarla. Hermione lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso, sintiendo la calidez del hombre frente a ella.

—Con un _fregoteo_ queda como nuevo, amor. Ya está listo; anda, vamos a comer, que de seguro has olvidado almorzar.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable, pues sabía que Ron desaprobaba que se centrara tanto en el trabajo y olvidara pequeñas cosas como el almuerzo. Después de ayudarle a colocar la mesa, ambos se sentaron a comer. Era extraño no escuchar las preguntas de Rose o ver cómo Hugo trataba de separar las habas del estofado, pero, por otro lado, era agradable poder centrarse solamente en ellos, algo que comenzaron a notar la primera semana que su hijo menor fue a Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo les ha ido en la tienda esta semana? Dijiste que George había sacado banderillas de los equipos de quidditch.

Ron asintió al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan y esperaba a terminar para comenzar a hablar; Hermione estaba agradecida de que Ron mejorara sus modales en la mesa, sobre todo después de que Hugo empezara a imitarlo y ambos terminaran regañados por ella.

—Todo se vendió prácticamente en los dos primeros días. George está pensando en hacer unas que lancen chispas al momento de agitarlas. En verdad, Hermione, todo lo que tenga los colores de cualquier equipo se vende al instante.

Ella podía ver la alegría en los ojos de Ron al hablar del éxito que estaba teniendo la tienda de sortilegios. Al principio, sólo se había involucrado en ello para ayudar a George, pero con el tiempo se vio sumergido en la creación de diversos artículos y se había convertido en su trabajo hasta la fecha.

—Eso es maravilloso, esperemos que las nuevas banderillas tengan el mismo éxito que las de ahora.

Después de levantar la mesa, ambos se acomodaron en el sillón, ella con el libro que había comenzado esa semana y Ron sintonizando la radio mágica para escuchar los comentarios sobre los partidos de esos días.

Había estado sumergida en su lectura cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, tal vez de forma inconsciente. Dejó de leer pero sin despegar la vista de su libro, atenta a la voz de Lee Jordan, el comentarista desde hacía diez años, y su compañero, que resumían los últimos partidos de esa semana.

«Así es, radioescuchas: Australia viene con todo. No se ha andado con rodeos, ha arrasado en el primer partido. Tsaneva no se ha tentado el corazón y estuvo a punto de tirar de su escoba con la bludger a Bukoski, la cazadora de Polonia. Pero la estrella de este partido ha sido la guardiana de Australia: Perdita Wilkins.»

Wilkins.

Hermione contuvo la respiración por un momento. Ese apellido era uno que rondaba su mente y la había obsesionado hasta el punto de la desesperación. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que se tratara de alguien relacionado con _ellos_?

«¡Esa chica es una fiera! ¿Viste cómo desvió la Quaffle con la escoba a escasos centímetros del aro? Esa chica tiene talento… ¡Talentosa y hermosa! Amigo mío, una australiana ha robado mi corazón».

El peso de una mano sobre su hombro la hizo alzar la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Ron, que la miraba preocupado. Sí, él se había dado cuenta; había sido él quien la abrazó y la sostuvo en aquél entonces, cuando la felicidad por encontrar a sus padres se convirtió en desesperación al no tener rastro alguno de ellos.

—Dime que sólo es una coincidencia, Ron. Dímelo, por favor.

Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el sonido de la voz de los locutores que seguían hablando sobre los jugadores australianos, sin dejar de mencionar a su guardiana especialmente.

«Ahora que lo mencionas, Ian… Observándola bien, Perdita Wilkins tiene un gran parecido con una antigua compañera de casa. Tú debes de recordarla: Hermione Granger. Solo que su piel está más bronceada por el sol y el cabello recogido. Con todo el respeto para su esposo y cuñado —Sí, me refiero a ti, George Weasley—: si Hermione hubiera jugado al quidditch en la escuela habría tenido a más de uno a sus pies».

El apretón en su hombro se intensificó y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Ella había estado mordiendo su labio sin darse cuenta y Ron se veía aún más mortificado.

—Eso se escucha como más que una coincidencia para mí. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo si lo deseas, Hermione.

Ella tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó entre las suyas, tratando de poner en orden todas las posibilidades que rondaban su cabeza. Pero sólo una seguía constante y brillando como si quisiera llamar su atención.

Tenía que ver y hablar con Perdita Wilkins.

 _Continuará..._


	2. De miradas a lo lejos y encuentros

**N/A: Los capítulos aún no están beteados, así que pido una disculpa a quien se asome a leer, están en proceso e iré corrigiéndolos con ayuda de mi beta poco a poco.**

 **::**

* * *

 **De miradas a lo lejos y encuentros a futuro**

* * *

::

Perdita suspiró bajo el chorro de agua que caía por su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados dejando que el agua relajara sus músculos tensos. Había sido un partido difícil, tal vez había sido mala idea subestimar a los jugadores rusos. Le dolían los brazos y piernas pero le dolía más el orgullo, ante las cuatro anotaciones hechas en sus aros. Habían ganado por cincuenta puntos, justo el momento en que Alexis atrapaba la snitch y una bludger golpeaba a Andy en la pierna. Ganaron, por poco pero ganaron y lograron ir a la final. El equipo Inglés era el único que los separaba de la copa.

Abrió los ojos y observó su piel, la cual mostraba los cardenales causados por los golpes. Debería cubrirlos con un _glamour_ antes de salir de los vestidores. El Quidditch era su pasión, pero no por ello quería lucir semejantes marcas fuera del estadio. A veces podía ser solo un poco vanidosa, lo cual les daba motivos a sus compañeros para bromear.

Podía escuchar la voz de Kayla a través de la puerta, la risa de Chase y los quejidos de Andy. Al principio vaya que había costado familiarizarse entre ellos, siendo ella la más joven del equipo y Hayden Moscosio el veterano que se retiraría del quidditch después del mundial.

Andy Tsaneva, era un chico de veintiocho años. Tranquilo y divertido fuera del campo, pero montado en una escoba era un verdadero peligro para el equipo contrario, su golpe con la bludger era el mas potente en Australia. Había resultado ser un buen amigo también.

Kayla Espiell había sido la otra chica en el equipo y la primera en dudar de su capacidad como guardiana, haciendo comentarios despectivos y burlándose de su juventud. Fue necesario un partido uno a uno que duró mas de cuatro horas, (habría durado más de no ser por el entrenador que las obligó a bajar de las escobas), para que se ganara el respeto de la cazadora y comenzaran una relación más cortés, y de paso hacer un frente unido cuando de molestar a los otros se trataba.

Hayden Moscosio, el jugador veterano. Era un icono en Australia y, para qué negarlo, Perdita había tenido que contener un grito de emoción el primer día que se encontraron en el campo. Había escuchado sus consejos al igual que los otros miembros del equipo. Al tener una larga trayectoria había tenido la oportunidad de codearse con los ídolos del quidditch.

Cerró el grifo del agua y tomó una toalla para comenzar a secarse, teniendo especial cuidado con su cabello. Se vistió ahí mismo para alcanzar a sus compañeros, al parecer no era la única en tomarse su tiempo después de un partido. Alexis parecía seguir en las duchas, aunque no lo culpaba después de casi estamparse contra el suelo al momento de tomar la snitch, según el medimago había tenido un desgarre pero nada que un par de pociones no pudiera arreglar en unos minutos.

—Ya era hora de que salieras, ahora esperar al principito y podremos dar un recorrido.

Perdita sonrió al sentir a Chase pasar el brazo por sus hombros para guiarla a donde los demás estaban sentados, molestando a Andy sobre uno de los rusos interesado en él. Era interesante el ver como cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas su amigo se avergonzaba sonrojándose totalmente.

—Entonces, Andy. ¿Debo decirle a Mario que alguien quiere jugar en su campo? —le dijo para molestarlo y más sabiendo lo celoso que podía ser la pareja del golpeador en ese sentido.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de pena y pánico de Andy mientras negaba una y otra vez. En ese momento Alexis salió de las duchas, al igual que ella ya cambiado y listo para salir.

—Bien, entonces creo que es mejor salir antes de que a Richard se le ocurra querer comentar el partido de ahora.

Con esas palabras, los siete salieron de los vestidores para dirigirse por red Flu hacia la salida e ir a divertirse. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos castaños les observaban a la distancia al lado del entrenador Rafferty, conteniendo la respiración.

—Puedo llamarla si quiere hablar con ella, Señora Granger.

Hermione suspiró por lo bajo al momento de que el equipo desaparecía dentro de la chimenea. Negó con la cabeza para dirigir su atención al entrenador. Había sido muy amable de su parte permitirle estar en las instalaciones.

—No es necesario, posiblemente después pueda encontrarme con ella.

Rafferty asintió pero sin dejar de verla con algo de suspicacia.

—Le he permitido acceder por las buenas referencias que mi colega ha dado de usted. Pero quiero decirle que si tiene asunto que afecte directamente a mi guardiana o a su desempeño durante el partido, será mejor que se retire, señora Granger.

—No tiene por que preocuparse entrenador Rafferty. Solamente quería conocer a la chica de la que tanto han hablado, es entendible que sienta curiosidad cuando se comenta el parecido con mi persona en mi juventud.

Rafferty pareció analizarlo por un momento y encontrarlo lógico. Asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la chimenea para dirigirse cada uno a su destino.

O-O-O

Perdita bailó y se divirtió, contagiada de la euforia de la victoria. Habían llegado a la final, lo habían logrado. Tanto entrenamiento y sacrificios habían valido la pena y ahora, ahora estaban a un paso de tener la copa del mundial. Su primer mundial.

Tomó el vaso que Chase le ofreció sin dejar de bailar con todos a su alrededor. Se lo estaban pasando en grande y no le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de un chico desde la barra. Siendo una chica coqueta por naturaleza le sonrió. El chico se acercó a ella para comenzar a bailar.

Después de bailar toda la noche y beber lo suficiente para sentirse solamente un poco mareada, Perdita y el equipo regresaron a la vivienda donde se hospedaban durante el mundial. Despidiéndose de Kayla entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama después de desprenderse de su ropa. Mirando por la ventana Perdita sonrió, la estadía en Inglaterra estaba resultando una experiencia maravillosa. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Perdita se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Lejos de ahí, Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño, trataba de pensar la manera en como podría darse el encuentro entre ambas. No podía llegar de la nada y preguntar por sus padres como había dicho Ron. Debía ser algo sutil, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Tomando un poco de su té, observó las paginas de El Profeta, que no había dejado de mencionar todos los partidos suscitados en esa temporada y, entre todos esos anuncios, hubo uno que le llamó la atención justo en el momento que Ron entraba a la cocina buscándola.

—Deberías tratar de dormir, Hermione. Esto no te esta haciendo ningún bien.

—¿Sabias que el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos esta organizando un evento para los jugadores?

—Creo haber escuchando algo sobre eso, pero no sabría decirte exactamente.

Esa podría ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando, un evento así era precisamente para socializar entre los asistentes. Tal vez ella no tendría mucho conocimiento a nivel global pero, gracias a Ron y sus cuñados, tenía información suficiente para mantener una conversación sobre el tema.

—Tal vez sea la mejor manera… o tal vez la única oportunidad de acercarme —murmuró mordisqueando su labio en un gesto que Ron conocía perfectamente como debate interno.

—Puedo hablar con Percy, ya sabes que Oliver tiene sus conocidos cuando de quidditch se habla. Tal vez el podría darnos una mano con ello.

La expresión de Hermione cambió a una llena de alegría. Como si un gran peso se hubiera removido de sus hombros.

—Espero no sea mucha molestia para ellos, dile que estaré muy agradecida si es posible conseguir la forma de estar ahí. Pero si no, que no se mortifique.

—Bien, aclarado esto —se acercó a ella y la hizo incorporarse tomándola de la mano para guiarla a su habitación— debemos descansar, mañana trabajas y no has estado durmiendo bien.

Hermione suspiró al sentir el beso en su sien. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran posible, Ron era un hombre dedicado y atento en ese tipo de detalles.

—Esta bien. ¿Sabes? Muchos preguntan ¿qué harías sin mi?… Yo me pregunto ¿qué haría sin ti?

Ron sonrió al escucharla, viéndola de reojo al entrar a la habitación y guiándola a la cama, dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Estarías dentro de tu despacho en el Ministerio, toda la semana luchando por los derechos de cualquier ser o persona que te lo pidiera. Mira que mas de una ocasión he tenido que ir por ti a deshoras.

Ambos se cubrieron con las sábanas, Ron atraiéndola hacia él para abrazarla como cada noche y acariciar su cabello para relajarla. Sabía lo estresante que se estaba volviendo todo esto: el trabajo, los niños fuera y el asunto de la guardiana. Él supo el momento en que ella se quedó dormida y suspiró, dejando que la preocupación se mostrara en sus facciones. Rogaba a Merlín y a cualquier mago que le escuchara, que esto terminara bien, Hermione quedaría devastada, como en aquel entonces, si esto resultaba ser una cruel coincidencia.


	3. Fiestas, el primer encuentro y Mundial

**Fiestas, el primer encuentro y Mundial**

* * *

El salón estaba al tope. Podían apreciarse vestimentas tan variadas como nacionalidades en el mismo lugar: los integrantes del equipo portugués estaban junto con los cazadores franceses; Alexis y Braxton estaban hablando con las bateadoras españolas y la polaca, así mismo ella estaba molestando a Andy al momento de ver al jugador ruso, que había mostrado cierto interés en él, acercarse a ellos.

—Bueno te dejo, veré si encuentro algún ruso que me mire como él a ti— se alejó de su amigo para vagar por el salón.

Perdita se sentía segura y cómoda con el atuendo que llevaba puesto, a comparación de varios que vestían prendas mágicas, ella había optado por el vestido color coral que le dió su madre antes del viaje «No esta de mas ir prevenida para cualquier ocasión». Sabía que captaba las miradas de varias personas, siempre había tenido cuidado con su imagen, siempre acorde al momento. Era una persona segura de sí misma gracias a la educación de sus padres y eso era algo que siempre le habían dicho era atractivo para los demás.

Se dirigía hacia el grupo donde estaban varias guardianas de otros equipos cuando, de reojo, creyó ver a alguien que ni de broma podía estar ahí. Se giró y juraba haber visto a su madre entre las personas, pero eso no podía ser cierto, ella estaba en Australia junto con su padre.

Caminó en dirección hacia donde había creído verla sin encontrarla, tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación y añoranza de estar en casa. Estaba por regresar sobre sus pasos cuando un robusto hombre se movió a su derecha, permitiéndole ver a otro grupo de personas, entre ellas a quien había estado buscando.

Se acercó y llamó su atención tocándole suavemente el brazo.

—Oh, disculpe la he confundido con alguien.

La mujer que ahora le miraba a los ojos tenía un parecido a su madre, no era raro que la confundiera claro era que, aunque fuera mayor que ella, era menor que su progenitora. El cabello alborotado pero sujeto con un delicado broche lo hacían ver salvaje y elegante, su piel morena resaltaba con el color azul del vestido que llevaba, su madre bien podría haberse visto así en sus tiempos de juventud.

—Esta bien, no hay ningún problema.

Perdita le sonrió y vio cómo los hombres que estaban en ese momento con ella se alejaban para ir hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

—Tu eres del equipo australiano, ¿cierto?

Se dió cuenta de que no se había presentado por distraerse.

—Si, así es. Mi nombre es Perdita Wilkins, guardiana del equipo.

—Hermione Granger-Weasley, Jefe adjunta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Encantada de conocerte.

—Eso sí que suena importante.

—Sólo es el nombre, no te dejes apantallar por eso. ¿Te apeteca caminar un rato? Mi marido y cuñados se han perdido y no pienso estarlos esperando sola.

—Por supuesto, así me puede hablar un poco mas de Inglaterra.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar por el salón, la mirada de Ron no se desprendió de ellas hasta que se perdieron de vista por uno de los balcones.

—Va a estar bien, Ron. Déjalas hablar a solas a ver qué ocurre.

Ron miró a su hermano y asintió un poco renuente, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer en ese momenteo después de todo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Percy y también por no decir nada de esto.

—No te preocupes, entiendo lo delicado de asunto. Vamos, busquemos a Oliver, de seguro estará con Krum tratando de convencerle sobre un partido entre escuelas nuevamente.

Ron asintió y sonrió un poco al ver la mueca en la cara de Percy, dando una última mirada hacia el balcón para alejarse y dejar a Hermione con Perdita.

O~O~O~

Hermione había tenido que controlar su pulso cuando Ron le dijo que había visto a Perdita acercarse a donde ellos estaban. No había planeado que fuera la guardiana quien se acercara, eso no le permitía tener el control de la situación pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía en ese momento.

—Entonces tus padres tambien muggles, tenemos varias cosas en común, ¿verdad?

Había salido al balcón después de caminar un rato entre los asistentes y ahora se encontraban sentadas en un banco con sus bebidas en mano. Habían estado hablando de sus países y trabajos, sutilmente Hermione dirigió el tema hacia las familias y había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no soltar su copa (o ponerse a llorar) al escuchar la respuesta de Perdita.

—Así es, Mónica y Wendell Wilkins. Ambos son dentistas en Australia.

—Vaya, y ¿te han acompañado?

Perdita negó con la cabeza haciendo un leve mohín antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.

—No, ambos tenían citas programadas y, aunque es algo importante, no podían irse así sin más. Además se habrían sentido un poco perdidos con todo esto, les gusta la magia y todo pero siento que hay como un límite para ellos. —Al decir eso, Perdita se veía un poco pensativa al respecto— Es cierto que he tenido varios días libres pero no habría sido lo mismo ir al Londres muggle que al mágico, aunque en un futuro no descarto que puedan venir de vacaciones. Sólo Dios sabe que desde que se mudaron, antes de que yo naciera, no han salido de Toowoomba, ya les hace falta unas vacaciones.

Hermione palideció un poco sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Toowoomba, habían estado en ese lugar buscandolos… habían estado ahí todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo fue que no los encontró?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? Te vez un poco pálida.

Perdita se había acercado a ella con un gesto preocupado. Hermione negó un poco tranquilizandose.

—Creo que he tomando muy rápido ese último trago, no te preocupes estoy bien.

—Perdita, aquí estás muchacha. —Hayden se dirigió hacia donde ambas estaban. —Los chicos quieren una foto con los ingleses, ya sabes, de recuerdo antes del partido.

—Claro, ahora los alcanzo, Hayden. Gracias.

Hermione había logrado recomponerse en ese momento, aunque la sorpresa aún estaba martilleando en su mente.

—¿Segura de que estas bien? —al verla asentir y de reojo ver que uno de los hombres que estaban con ella se acercaba se quedó más tranquila. —De acuerdo, yo debo volver dentro, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Hermione.

—Igualmente, Perdita. Tal vez después nos volvamos a encontrar.

La vio alejarse hasta entrar de nuevo al salón, Ron se había acercado a ella, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano.

—Ron, Oh Ron —murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y el picor en los ojos que había estado reteniendo desde que escuchó las palabras de Perdita. Perdita, su hermana. —Son ellos, ella es… ella… —una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios ante lo que todo eso significaba.

Dejó que su esposo la sostuviera mientras lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tantos años preguntándose qué había sido de ellos, cómo estarían y ahora, ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlos ¡y con una hermana!

Las cosas no podían estar mejor.

O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Dos dias despues**_

Habían estado compitiendo durante casi once horas. Una más y cualquiera de los dos equipos podría pedir tiempo fuera para poder descansar hasta dos horas si el partido se prolongaba. Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos capitanes lo había pedido, según Braxton era por puro orgullo de no mostrar cansancio frente al otro equipo.

Perdita se retiró un mechón de cabello ya suelto de su trenza por tanto movimiento, podía ver a Alexis a cinco metros sobre los demás jugadores buscando la snitch, el buscador inglés estaba del otro lado del campo haciendo lo mismo.

Sus compañeros mantenían alejados de los aros a los contrincantes y los bateadores estaban atacando con todo en cuanto tenían la oportunidad. Durante el partido ella había esquivado algunas bludger que habían estado en su área. Los jugadores ingleses estaban resultando ser mucho más difíciles de lo que habían pensado. A Perdita le dolía más que nada las anotaciones que habían logrado obtener en sus aros, aunque ellos igualmente habían anotado los suyos, con diferencia de ochenta puntos, favor Inglaterra.

Perdita se estiró un momento sintiendo los brazos adoloridos cuando un clamor comenzó a propagarse entre la audiencia, al ver hacia donde señalaban pudo observar a Alexis dirigirse a toda velocidad y en picada hacia uno de los laterales del campo, seguido muy de cerca de Stone, el buscador ingles. La snitch, la habían visto, podía escuchar el clamor de los espectadores que dejaban de lado el cansancio ante la posible conclusión del partido.

—Turay tiene la Snitch, magos y brujas, ¡Turay ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡Australia ha ganado el partido! ¡Australia es el nuevo campeón mundial de Quidditch!

No pudo evitar el grito de júbilo ante lo que escuchaba, Alexis se alzaba con la mano en alto mostrando la snitch gritando de alegría mientras los demás se abalanzaron hacia él. Ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero una sacudida le hizo perder el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dar vueltas sujeta de su escoba sintiendo como comenzaba a caer a una gran velocidad. Vio como, en un giró al tratar de estabilizarse, se precipitaba contra uno de los postes que sostenían los aros. Un dolor agudo y luego oscuridad fue lo último que pudo recordar.


	4. De verdades y de cambios en la historia

**De verdades y de cambios en la historia de su vida**

* * *

::

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la cama de Perdita, el medimago ya le había asegurado que el golpe en la cabeza no había pasado de eso, así que sólo era cuestión de esperar a que ella sola recobrara la consciencia. Hermione no podía describir el miedo que sintió al momento en que vió como una bludger suelta se estrellaba contra la escoba de Perdita, destrozando la cola y haciéndole caer en picada al suelo. La algarabía a causa del final del partido no había permitido actuar con más rapidez, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de uno de los jugadores ingleses el golpe habría sido mucho más desastroso. Incluso fatal.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. La fractura en su pierna y brazo estaban siendo curados con crece huesos así que ya habían hecho todo lo necesario. «Sólo necesita descansar».

Ella se había precipitado y había exigido el acompañarla a pesar de las protestas del entrenador.

—¡Soy su hermana, maldita sea. Por supuesto que tengo derecho!

Y con eso los había dejado sin palabras. Ya en el hospital había tenido que esperar mientras atendían a Perdita y la ronda de preguntas no se hizo esperar, por medio de un sencillo conjuro el medimago pudo confirmar la compatibilidad y vínculo de las esencias mágicas de ambas, constatando así que efectivamente Hermione Granger-Weasley y Perdita Wilkins eran hermanas.

Sólo faltaba que Perdita se enterara.

Los que estuvieron presentes (el equipo australiano y los medimagos) habían aceptado realizar un hechizo de confidencialidad al respecto por lo delicado del asunto.

Perdita se removió en la cama, sintiendo la incomodidad en su cuerpo, como si un canguro hubiera brincado sobre su espalda, entreabrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Se dio cuenta de que ese no era el cuarto en el que se había estado quedando las últimas semanas.

—Has despertado al fin. El medimago dijo que te sentirías un poco confundida.

Al girar la cabeza hacia la voz que le hablaba se encontró con una mujer, a quien por segunda vez estuvo a punto de confundir.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró al mismo tiempo que intentaba enderezarse, obteniendo la ayuda de la mayor— El partido… ¡Me lo he perdido!

Hermione la miró con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver cómo al pensar en ello Perdita parecía olvidarse de donde estaba.

—Bueno, te haz perdido la premiación pero han ganado, por cierto, Felicidades. Aunque te haz dado un gran golpe al final del mismo.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante al tocar su lado derecho.

—¿Estamos en la enfermería o en otro lugar?

—Te han trasladado a San Mungo, el hospital mágico, pero han dicho que después de otra dosis de crece huesos y descanso estarás como si nada.

Perdita asintió y observó alrededor para detener su mirada en Hermione, ahora que lo pensaba mejor era extraño que fuera precisamente ella quien estuviera aquí y no el entrenador o en todo caso Andy.

—No es por ser grosera ni mucho menos pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Me refiero, lo lógico sería que algún familiar o en todo caso el entrenador o alguno de mis compañeros estuvieran aquí y no… alguien a quien acabo de conocer, aunque me agrades mucho.

Pudo ver como Hermione se removía un poco nerviosa en la silla mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos sin dejar de verla. Por algún motivo un raro presentimiento se apoderó de ella, algo estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Recuerdas la otra noche? En la fiesta. —al ver el asentimiento continuó —Te hablé sobre mi familia, mis padres. Hay algo que no te conté sobre ellos.

«Yo era joven, más que tu ahora, cuando se desató una guerra. Es duro de recordar por las pérdidas que tuvimos, las pruebas que pasamos… los sacrificios que hicimos. —Hermione tomó un poco de aire sin desviar la mirada ni un solo momento— como bien sabes soy hija de muggles, esa era una razón suficiente para tratar de atraparme además del hecho de que ayudaba activamente a un amigo, Harry Potter».

Perdita la escuchaba con atención, no muy segura de lo que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero siempre fue una persona curiosa y disfrutaba de una buena historia así que no la interrumpió. El nombre de Harry Potter le sonaba de alguna charla durante la clase de Historia Mágica Global, sabía que Inglaterra tuvo su guerra antes siquiera de que ella naciera, pero lo mismo Japón con los seis jinetes o Brasil con los ataques de banshees. Harry Potter sólo era un nombre más en su libro de historia.

«Hubo un momento en que tuvimos que dejar la escuela por el peligro que representaba para nosotros, sabía que todos los que supieran cualquier cosa que pudiera dar con nuestro paradero estarían en peligro, nuestras familias incluidas»

Había algo en esas palabras que a Perdita la puso sobre alerta, haciendo que se enderezara más sobre la cama y sostuviera la sabana con sus dedos sin darse cuenta.

«Mis padres eran muggles, sabía el destino que les esperaba si llegaban a ser atrapados: serían torturados por diversión y asesinados en caso de que no fueran de ayuda. También estaba el hecho de que ellos no me permitirían irme sola, junto con mis dos mejores amigos, a una misión peligrosa en medio de una guerra; tenía diecisiete años cuando los ví por última vez, Perdita.

En ese entonces había investigado mucho la manera de protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Después de debatirme por dias, semanas, llegué a una conclusión: La mejor forma de protegerlos era alejarme de sus vidas como si nunca hubiera existido»

—No… —Perdita había negado un poco con su cabeza, viendo como los ojos de Hermione brillaban a causa de lágrimas contenidas.

—Preparé mis cosas y sin que ellos supieran, sin despedirme siquiera… utilice un obliviate en ambos. Una vida nueva, nombres nuevos, planes de un viaje a Australia, lejos de Inglaterra… sin hijos. Dejaron de ser Thomas y Jean Granger para convertirse en Wendell y Mónica Wilkins.

Perdita sentía su vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas en sus ojos, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la sábana, aferrándose a algo.

—Debes estar equivocada… No puede ser, ellos no…

—El medimago ha hecho el _Parentis vinculo_ , Perdita. Nuestras mágicas provienen del mismo núcleo, están vinculadas.

Perdita negó con la cabeza, limpiando sus ojos con fuerza sin volver a ver a Hermione, aunque ahora muchas cosas comenzaban a tener un poco de sentido. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba el obliviate, su compañera de cuarto había hecho un estudio detallado al respecto para su prueba final en la escuela. Muchos de los síntomas que había dicho encajaban con aspectos en la vida de sus padres pero nunca se le ocurrió vincularlos, después de todo, no había motivo para ello ya que ella era el primer contacto que tenían con el mundo mágico. O eso creía hasta ahora.

—Perdita…

—Largo.

Hermione le miró sin haber esperado esa palabra. Entendía que fuera una noticia que no se espera todos los días, pero había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera una alegría para ambas, después de todo eran hermanas.

—Creo que podemos hablar sobre esto ¿No lo entiendes? Somos hermanas —Hermione se puso de pie para acercarse a la cama donde la otra chica estaba aún sin regresarle la mirada.

—Tu y yo no somos nada —las palabras eran dichas con tal coraje que le hicieron detenerse en su lugar —¿Con qué derecho vienes y me dices todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que esperas al decirme esa historia?

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, en todos los escenarios que su mente había visualizado, este no se parecía en nada a alguno de ellos. Intentó acercarse un poco mas pero una rafaga de magia la detuvo, no vió en qué momento Perdita había tomado su varita de la mesa de lado.

—Te dije que no te acercaras, Granger. ¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí! ¡Largo!

Los gritos de Perdita debieron de haber alertado a los medimagos pues la puerta se abrió dando paso a uno de ellos, quien al ver la escena le pidió a Hermione que se retirara para no alterar a su paciente.

Perdita no despegó su mirada y mucho menos bajó su varita, siempre apuntando a Hermione hasta que ella, con una última mirada a su hermana menor salió de la habitación. Fue recibida por los brazos de Ron, quien la había estado esperando en el pasillo todo ese tiempo. Ninguno de los otros jóvenes presentes hizo comentario alguno, Andy simplemente entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lo primero que vio fue al medimago que trataba de convencer a Perdita de dejar la varita a un lado, ella la sostenía pero su mano comenzaba a temblar. Rápidamente se acercó a su lado y la abrazó, el medimago pudo retirar la varita de su mano y, asegurándose de que él estaría ahí con ella, salió de la habitación.

—Perdita…

—No, no digas nada… por favor no…

Andy suspiró al escucharla y se sentó a su lado sosteniendola, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente a causa de los sollozos que trataba de contener. Perdita odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía controlarlo, no cuando toda su vida acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.


	5. Recuerdos, reclamos, lagrimas y ¿adiós?

**.**

* * *

 **Recuerdos, reclamos, lagrimas y ¿adiós?**

* * *

::

Habían pasado tres de días desde aquel encuentro. Le había ayudado que sus compañeros no hicieran comentarios al respecto y que las ruedas de prensa internacionales los tuvieran ocupados, así como los diversos eventos por motivo de la clausura del Mundial.

Pero aun así con todo eso, el tema no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza. El entrenador Rafferty había hablado una sola vez con ella, entregándole un pedazo de pergamino con la dirección de Hermione. Había estado tentada a tirarlo pero, al final, lo había guardado en su bolso.

Durante las noches había pensado una y otra vez sobre lo que Hermione le había dicho. Pasado el coraje inicial, llegó el momento de pensar con la cabeza fría «Eres muy impulsiva, por eso te cuesta tanto no dejarte llevar, Perdita» era algo que su padre siempre le decía durante la escuela cada vez que se quejaba de algo. Nunca había sobresalido en sus calificaciones, pero se consideraba la media al igual que sus compañeros, aunque sobresaliendo en la clase de deportes mixtos mágicos y obteniendo un buen desempeño durante los TIMOs.

Había escuchado, o más bien había buscado información en sus ratos libres sobre Hermione Granger-Weasley y sobre la guerra de la que habló en el hospital. Conforme iba leyendo más se daba cuenta de las atrocidades que ocurrieron en aquél entonces, pero eso no era justificación suficiente para lo que Hermione había hecho. Además, dejaban una muy pésima impresión acerca de su sistema en el ministerio y sus tales aurores, tanto que un joven de apenas dieciocho años había tenido que enfrentarse a un mago con delirios de grandeza.

Perdita había estado pensando durante todo el día si era apropiado hablar con la otra bruja. En unos cuantos días regresarían a Australia y no era seguro de que sus caminos se volverían a encontrar. Observó el pedazo de pergamino en sus manos, demasiado arrugado y gastado por tanto que lo había agarrado. Suspiró y se puso de pie tomando su abrigo para dirigirse a la chimenea. Que fuera lo que debía ser.

Por otro lado, Hermione lo había pasado mal. Nunca había visualizado la posibilidad de que Perdita se negara a tener contacto alguno con ella, habría intentado hablar con su hermana de nuevo pero Ron se lo había negado. Habían terminado a gritos hasta que Ron le echó en cara algo que la dejó sin argumento alguno.

—Esa chica puede ser igual o mas testaruda que tu, Hermione. Es tu hermana, deja que se calme y tal vez pueda hablar. —Le había dicho completamente rojo hasta las orejas —Porque tu no vas a salir de aquí para que, por un arrebato de tu parte, regreses destrozada por algo que esa chica te pueda decir como la última vez. No lo permitiré.

Al final, no fue necesario que Hermione saliera de su casa puesto que, al abrir la puerta esa tarde, se encontró cara a cara con Perdita Wilkins. La chica frente a ella tenía una mirada decidida y presentía que las cosas no iban a ser tan tranquilas como ella deseaba.

o~o~o~o~o~o

—No entiendo el gusto de los ingleses por el té.

Habían pasado a la sala de estar y Hermione había tenido que convencer a Ron de que las dejara solas, pidiéndole que estuviera en su habitación mientras ellas dos hablaban. Aunque después de las cortesías el silencio había sido el principal protagonista.

Perdita sostenía su taza, sin haber tomado el té dejándolo enfriar. Hermione por su lado trataba de ver qué sería lo mejor, si comenzar a hablar o dejar que la joven frente a ella comenzara, aunque para el paso que iban no se sabía cuándo sería.

—Lamento mi reacción en el hospital.

Hermione levantó la vista, Perdita la miraba fijamente dejando la taza en la mesita entre ellas. Hermione la imitó y dejó sus manos sobre su regazo mientras la escuchaba.

—Pero creo que es comprensible dadas las circunstancias.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. —Hermione suspiró, si seguía así no llegaría a ningún lado. —Perdita, debemos hablar sobre esto.

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar a Hermione, claro que tenían que hablarlo. Aunque en el momento en que la puerta había sido abierta, ella deseó no haber ido. Ahora que estaba ahí tendría que hacer frente a algo que cambiaría muchas cosas de su vida.

—Hablé con el medimago y me dijo lo del _parentis vinculo_ , así que somos… somos hermanas.

Hermione asintió con cautela, no quería que Perdita se pusiera a la defensiva como en San Mungo.

—¿Los buscaste, Hermione?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Que si los había buscado? El sólo recordar los meses invertidos en su búsqueda, lo cerca que había estado de encontrarles. Lo diferente que habría sido todo al tenerlos a su lado.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, Perdita. Los busqué durante meses. No tienes idea de la desesperación que sentí al perder todo contacto. En mis planes nunca había visto esa posibilidad: el no encontrarlos.

—¿Sabes? Había ocasiones en las que sentía que había algo extraño. Sus reacciones eran… no sé ni cómo decirlo.

Perdita se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la sala, viendo a cualquier lado menos hacia la mujer que seguía sentada.

—A veces parecía que les faltaba algo, que buscaban a alguien. La mirada perdida de mamá cuando me despedí de ellos el primer día de escuela.

Ella nunca había hablado sobre ello, considerándolo despistes de sus padres, pero que con los últimos eventos habían llegado como recuerdos, como evidencias de lo que estaba pasando.

—En ocasiones, mamá solía colocar un plato más en la mesa; al acariciar mi cabello decía que pensaba era más esponjoso, como el de ella siendo que el mío es más como el de papá.

Hermione podía ver el esfuerzo que le estaba costando a Perdita decirle todo eso. Se sintió culpable por ello. Perdita giró sobre sus pies para encararla una vez más.

—Ahora que lo pienso, parecía que en ocasiones una sombra estaba ahí. El obliviate no es un hechizo perfecto. Pudiste haber borrado sus recuerdos, pero el cuerpo también tiene memoria y esa no desaparece.

Perdita sentía su corazón latir acelerado, viendo la expresión consternada de Hermione. Sabía que no era correcto, pero no pudo evitar sentir una enferma dicha al verla sufrir como ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Perdita? Nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto. Para mi también fue una sorpresa el encontrarte, el saber una vez mas de ellos cuando toda esperanza de verlos había sido olvidada.

Hermione se puso de pie acercándose a su hermana y le tomó de las manos. La sintió tensarse pero no se soltó.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que desee este momento. El encontrarlos, saber de ellos y resulta que no solamente tengo eso, sino también una hermana…

Perdita le miró un momento, con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada. Pero el peso de todo eso seguía siendo demasiado y sobrepasaba cualquier alegría para ella. Se soltó del agarre de la mayor y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de conseguir un poco de consuelo.

—¿Haz pensado en ellos? ¿Lo que esto significaría para ellos?

Ciertamente Hermione no lo había pensado todo. Claro que había visualizado el reencuentro, las disculpas, los abrazos, las lagrimas.

—Ellos jamás se lo perdonarian, Hermione.

Ella conocía bien a sus padres, dos personas centradas en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero cuando se trataba de la familia era muy emocionales, se preocupaban, temían cualquier mal. Si ellos se enteraban de lo ocurrido con Hermione la culpa y el dolor los acabaría. El pensar en ello hizo que el coraje antes calmado comenzara a revivir, dispuesto a ser descargado en la persona que frente a ella se encontraba.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que ellos sentirán al enterarse de que te dejaron?

—Pero no fue su culpa, ellos no podían evitarlo.

—¿Y crees que a ellos les va a importar eso? No importa cómo sucedió. Te dejaron. ¡Te olvidaron!

Perdita había comenzado a alzar la voz, sus brazos a su costado y sin ser consciente de que hizo retroceder a Hermione por su actitud.

—Si un día de la nada te enteraras de que tienes un hijo y que lo olvidaste. Que estuvo años sin ti, sin tu apoyo de madre… Que ha formado una vida después de tanto tiempo y no estuviste ahí para verla… ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Ciertamente Hermione pudo darse una idea de lo que Perdita trataba de decirle. Si eso le llegase a ocurrir a ella, sin Rose, sin Hugo… Era inaceptable el siquiera pensar una vida sin ellos. El corazón se le estrujaba de solo imaginarlos en su situación veinte años atrás. Se sorprendió al sentir un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Y no era la única que lloraba.

—¿Te das cuenta, Hermione? Las consecuencias de lo que quieres son mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar… Hace dos años papá tuvo un infarto, no puedo arriesgarme a darle una noticia como esta.

Hermione tuvo que sentarse, de reojo pudo ver la silueta de Ron cerca de las escaleras, con un leve movimiento de mano le pidió que no se acercara. Un infarto… la verdad es que no había pensado que durante ese tiempo algo como eso era posible, un grave error de su parte.

—¿él esta bien? ¿Ha pasado de nuevo?

La angustia en su voz era palpable. ¿Y si se hubiera enterado de que uno de ellos había muerto? Tuvo que sostener sus manos al sentir un leve temblor. Por lo menos antes, en su mente, siempre había estado la idea de que ellos estaban en algún lugar, lejos de su alcance sí, pero vivos.

—Tiene que tomar medicamento y cuidarse un poco más, pero es todo. Él y mamá hacen ejercicio, él un poco más a regañadientes que ella, pero lo hace.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellas, Perdita viendo las fotografías en la pared, Hermione perdida en sus pensamientos. Cada una asimilando el momento. Los ánimos tranquilizandose una vez más.

—¿Hay algo de ellos aquí? ¿Algo que me pruebe lo que me dices de ellos antes de todo esto?

—No, junto con el obliviate borre todo rastro de mi persona en sus vidas. —Hermione suspiró, sintiéndose más cansada que nunca, pero había algo que sí podía darle. —Aunque, podría mostrarte la casa donde vivíamos.

Perdita la miró, sentía la necesidad de ver lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que le demostrara que todo eso era real (aparte del parentis vinculo). Asintió con la cabeza, observó a Hermione ponerse de pie, tomar sus abrigos y acercarse una vez más a ella tendiéndole la mano. Perdita dudó un momento, pero haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas tomó la mano y ambas desaparecieron del lugar.

O~o~o~o~o

El frío de la noche golpeó su rostro, la aparición conjunta le había hecho cerrar los ojos y estrechar aún más la mano de Hermione. Abrió los ojos y con algo de vergüenza soltó la mano de la bruja a su lado, acomodó su abrigo y observó alrededor.

Era un suburbio como muchos otros, aunque no tan coloridos como en su hogar, aunque tal vez el hecho de que fuera de noche tenía algo que ver. Vio a Hermione comenzar a caminar así que la siguió quedando a su lado. Ninguna dijo palabra alguna hasta que se detuvieron frente a una de las casas. No había algo que la hiciera especial a la vista de cualquier otro observador, pero para Perdita hubo algo que la hizo resaltar entre las demás: el jardín.

Su madre siempre había adorado las flores, en especial los alcatraces. En casa tenía un jardín primorosamente cuidado, era su orgullo. Ahora, frente a ella, podía ver prácticamente cada una de las especies de flores que en su casa había. Era un poco perturbador el ver el gran parecido entre ambos, aunque no debía serlo pues ambos fueron cuidados y diseñados por la misma persona, sólo que con diferente nombre.

—Cuando terminó la guerra, lo primero que hice fue venir aquí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vi que estaba en venta.

Hermione se había acercado hasta dejar la mano sobre la barda de la casa, mirándola con un cariño y nostalgia que era difícil no sentir empatía por ello.

—No pude evitarlo y realicé un _pequeño_ conjuro que hacía sentir incómodos a quienes se acercaran a la casa, o que estuvieran dentro cierto tiempo. Cuando me fue posible la compré… con la esperanza de que pudieran volver a ella.

Perdita trataba de entenderla, podía ver la tristeza y añoranza en su mirada, en su voz. Pero Hermione no se daba cuenta de otra parte. La parte que la implicaba a ella, a Perdita.

—Lo siento, Hermione.

Ella miró a Perdita sin comprender a qué se refería. Perdita se alejó un par de pasos sin dejar de verla a ella y al jardín de su madre.

—No puedo hacer esto… ¿No lo entiendes? Me estas pidiendo que pierda a mis padres para que recuperes a los tuyos… Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para contestarle. Perdita Wilkins se desapareció de ahí. Dejándola sola. Frente a una casa llena de esperanzas olvidadas.

O~o~o~o~o~

Andy estaba hablando con su pareja por el móvil cuando Perdita apareció en medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa, Perdita?

Ella le miró y mordió sus labios.

—Ya no puedo estar aquí, Andy. Necesito irme ya.

Él la miró fijamente y se acercó para tomar su mano, volviendo a hablar por el móvil.

—No te preocupes, Mario. Perdita y yo regresamos a Australia esta misma noche. Luego hablamos.

Ella solamente sonrió apenada, se dejó abrazar por su amigo antes de preparar todo. Él se encargó de avisar al entrenador y juntos se desaparecieron para tomar un traslador internacional.

Tal vez no fue lo mejor. Tal vez debió de actuar diferente. Tal vez debió darle una oportunidad a Hermione. Pero el hacerlo implicaba perder la familia que amaba y eso era algo que Perdita no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar.

Tal vez con el tiempo pudiera cambiar de opinión. Pero eso era algo que Hermione no podía saber. Dejándola con una vieja herida abierta, aún más dolorosa que la primera vez y un marido que vería a su mujer perder, una vez más, a la familia que tanto había buscado.


End file.
